darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
25
Victoria finds the bleeder valve in David's room. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The tension at Collinwood had almost made me forget the purpose for which I had come. But now a letter has arrived, a letter that once again has raised a spectre of my past, a letter that intrudes upon the present and heightens the growing fears of a nine-year-old boy. David attempts to read Victoria's letter; Roger scolds him. David talks about going to jail and tells Roger that he was afraid there was something in it about his being sent away. Victoria implies David's guilt to Elizabeth, but Elizabeth brushes it off. Roger tells Victoria that David attempted to snatch her letter. Victoria is shocked that Elizabeth and Roger haven't spoken about the letter yet. David talks to Victoria about the letter and how grownups always stick together. Victoria needles David subtly. David says he didn't fix Roger's brakes; Victoria says she didn’t accuse him. Roger suspects Burke of sending the detective; Elizabeth says they must stick to the story that Victoria was just randomly hired, lest Victoria start poking through doors and such. Roger flatly asks why in fact was Victoria engaged to care for David? How did Elizabeth know about a girl who was a total stranger when Elizabeth hasn’t left the house in 18 years? Elizabeth reminds Roger that he told her about Victoria; Roger laughs. Elizabeth explains her lies and orders Roger to adhere to them and prepare for the uncheckable answering of Victoria's questions. Roger seems to agree, but Roger still wants to know the real truth. When Elizabeth keeps it clamped, Roger threatens not to comply; Elizabeth threatens to kick him to the curb if he doesn't. David finally gets a history answer right. David wants Victoria to believe her, and says he doesn't lie. Roger asks if Victoria still has the letter because he'd like to discuss it with her. Roger tells Victoria that Burke hired the detective (they think) and just wants to mess up the Collins Family even though looking into Victoria's past doesn’t hurt the family at all. Victoria remembers her first meeting with Roger and his reaction to Elizabeth's "story". Roger says a woman in New York, who was a mysterious anonymous donor to the Hammond Foundling Home, is the one who turned him on to her. He tells her to waste the letter; he gets peeved that Burke has not been arrested. Victoria finds her letter is missing and finds the bleeder valve in David's drawer when she looks for the letter. Memorable quotes Roger: I must admire you, Liz. You really have a neat way of managing people. Elizabeth: I hope I can do as well with you. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Beginning with this episode, Jonas Carter is consistently referred to as the Sheriff rather than Constable. Story * Roger refers to Wilbur Strake as a lawyer; Strake is a private investigator. Bloopers and continuity errors * The music cue repeatedly stops and restarts in Act I in David's room as Roger tries to explain why he shouldn't be reading the letter addressed to Miss Winters, and then again in Act III also in David's room when Vicki resumes the day's lessons. * The Collinsport Fly appears both upstairs in David's room and later flies around Joan Bennett's head in the drawing room. * There is a long pause during the end credits before the music starts playing. End credits announcements * ' ' made its debut one year ago with top recording stars performing where the fun is. Come along for a real good time next, here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 25 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 250025